


Your journey to mars

by Weather_Entity



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weather_Entity/pseuds/Weather_Entity
Summary: You are an astronaut on a revolutionary journey that will change the world, you are journeying to mars.





	Your journey to mars

Your journey to Mars

You are an astronaut on a revolutionary journey that will change the world, you are journeying to mars.

Right now you are inside a giant spaceship, only a short while from your destination, the red planet, Mars. As you float around the ship, weightless from the lack of gravity, you look out of one of the windows. Inky blackness surrounds you and your ship, not a light in sight not even a star. It’s oddly relaxing, being stack in a vast abyss of nothingness makes the smallest things relaxing to you. The past two and a half years seem like they’ve flown by. Birthdays and holidays have been lonely but spending those days with your crewmates helps lessen the homesickness you feel. As you look away from the window you run into your bunk mate, Annabeth. A message has been sent from mission control, and Annabeth has been sent to find you.

You arrive in the meeting room and everyone is already there. You presume that you had spent too much time at the window. Now that everyone had arrived the captain could read out the message. The message tells you and your crewmates that you will be entering Mars’s atmosphere sometime in the next 12 hours, and that you should start packing your rooms. You float away to your room to start packing your clothes and toiletries; you need to be quick because you’re in charge of packing up the kitchen. You need to pack the food first because that will take the longest. As you pack the food you wonder how much weigh you’ve lost since there’s so much you haven’t been able to eat, like bread and fizzy juice.


End file.
